


Wikihow to have sex

by TordHubLive



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bottom!Tord, First Time, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Smut, They are 17, Tom try’s to be romantic, Top!Tom, Vanilla, awkward teens, dont come for me, first time saying I love you, softcore, tords sarcastic to calm his nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TordHubLive/pseuds/TordHubLive
Summary: Tom wants their first time to be perfect but,they are both just two dorky inexperienced teens in love,but Tom wikihow is not the way to go-
Relationships: Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Wikihow to have sex

**Author's Note:**

> I had edited this already once but it didn’t save so now I have to do it again so forgive me if they’re names don’t have capitals,anyways enjoy!

After he was let out of school Tom made his way to his house to prepare,he had a plan and that was to basically recreate what he saw only in movies.Tord liked roses so he bought rose scented candles in hopes of getting him in the mood.’should i play music? or do i just turn on the fan’ tom sighed,why is there so many steps he’s starting to wonder how much of a reliable source wikihow is as he lights five candles in different corners of his room.

although tord was very nervous making his way to toms house after school he couldn’t help but feel some of his nervousness be overlapped with the excitement of something a bit more intimate besides making out.While kissing tom is great and all,tord couldn’t deny he wanted to feel more then just his lips..

Tord was taken out of his thoughts as he stepped up to Tom’s door ‘just calm down i’m sure he’s just as nervous’ tord thought as he knocked on the boys door.

Tord was startled as the door was swung open in little time “hi” Tom said panting like he had sprinted down the stairs.Tord smiled at tom feeling his nerves calm down remembering Tom’s just as dumb as him,but he soon realized he has no idea what to say and tom seemingly doesn’t either so He just takes tords hand and leads him up to his room.

Tom feels slightly awkward now thinking about the fact he lit a bunch of candles,Tord let’s out a giggle “tom what’s all this?” “i got some rose candles cause i thought it would be romantic” Tom huffed “your such a idiot” tord laughed but his heart aches a little knowing Tom remember his favorite flowers. “don’t blame me,blame wikihow” “you looked at wikihow!” tord laughed out so hard he thought he was gonna pass out “we cant do this if you keep laughing” 

Tord calmed down and set his gaze on tom,he leaned in to kiss tom softly smiling against his lips.Tom guided them back to his bed,soon the back of tord knees hit the bed causing them to tumble onto it,”ow” Tord says scooting up the bed “my bad” Tom blushed as he was now face to face with tords crotch.

Tom shakily reaches his hand out into the dim lit room and trailer his finger down tord’s leg “do you wanna continue..?” Tom says quietly “yeah i..i think i do”.

Tord lays back against the headboard as tom moves closer and slowly moves his thighs apart catching the interest of tords dick.Toms body heat mixed with the scent of candles is all too much.

Tom kisses down Tord’s neck and carefully moved his hands hands under his shirt “tom” Tord breathed out as Tom’s s hands trailed up his torso.Tom moved his lips to Tords ear “can i?” he said hovering his fingers above tords waistline,Tord guides his hands to his crotch “hurry” Tord whined.

Tom moved his shaking hands to Tord’s jeans and unbuttoned them but struggled Feeling all his nerves come back.Tord unbuttoned his jeans for Tom, lifting his hips so He could slip them off.Tom palmed Tord through his boxers causing Him to let out a sensitive noise.

Tom pulled the boxers down and looked back at Tord who’s face was flushed,Tom experimentally put his hand around the base of Tords dick and gave a slow stoke.Tord sat up and put his forehead to Toms “more” Tom felt tords hot breathe on his face as he let out small pants while Tom continued to slowly stoke Tords cock up and down swiping his finger over the top watching as Tords precum dripped down.

Tom felt his dick grow more uncomfortable in his jeans as he moved his hips into the mattress,needing some friction after the noises Tord was making just from him jerking him off. “take off you’re jeans” tord said beginning to do it himself as he moved his fingers under the waistband.

Tom got up to fully take them off,they were both now naked below the waist,he noticed how Tord’s eyes looked anywhere but his.”Ready to go..further” Toms voice cracked at the end of the question “yeah do you uh have...” “lube? yeah hold on” Tom said leaning over Tord to his bedside,blowing out a candle in the process ”Whyd you do that?” Tord asked confused “i don’t trust that candle not to ruin everything” He said looking away as Tord snickered.Tom focused his attention to between Tords legs and popped the cap open and poured some out into his hand “that looks cold-“ Tord said in a Cautious tone “i’ll warm it for you”he said smiling up at the norwegian.

Tom rubbed the lube between fingers and kissed Tords cheek “is it gonna hurt?” Tord said closing his legs together “you can hold my hand in case it does” Tom said gently taking tords hand.

Tom slowly pressed his finger to Tords entrance,Tord shuddered at the unfamiliar feeling in his region.Tom slowly moved his finger in and out before adding a second and felt Tords grip tighten “Tord are you okay,do you want to stop?” Tom asked nervous he hurt his boyfriend “n-no just go slow”.He nods and let’s Tord adjust to the fingers before moving them again.

“ready for the last one” Tom struggled to say as he himself was still very much turned on from the entire sight,he felt Tord move his hand to his hair and signaled Tom to go.Tom slipped the last finger in with more ease as he’d been watching Tords reactions carefully.

Tord gasped out as tom started moving all Three fingers and let out loud sigh into the air,”o-ok i think i’m ready” Tord let out quietly.He groaned as he felt the fingers leave.Tom opened the lube again and poured a generous amount for tord and began to line his dick to tords ass.

“this is okay right?” Tom asks just to make sure.”i’m into it i guess” Tord said shrugging,Tom glared at him for a moment but saw the lust behind his sarcasm

“go slowly please”Tord said as Tom started to move into Tord,he gripped the sheets below him as tom bottomed out “h-hold on tom” Tord said trying his hardest to adjust to the sudden pain.

Tom struggled to stay still almost all of his hormones were telling him to move,but he had enough self control to give his boyfriend some sympathy as his pained noises turned more into moans.”move now” Tord desperate for a release and Tom wasn’t complaining.

Tom thrusted into Tord putting his his head down on Tord’s shoulders,tired from holding himself up.“Ah- tom!” Tord yelled out suddenly causing Tom stop his movement and look at Tord “what’s wrong” He said worriedly “t-that spot please tom” Tord moaned loudly.

Tom almost came from just that alone as he started thrusting again listening to Tord beg in a weird mix of english and Norwegian “fuck tord i-!” tom moaned as Tord came,shuddering as he felt Tord tighten around him and came with a loud moan.

Tom fell back next to Tord panting “that’s so fucking hot-“ Tom said his eyes looking back down at Tord,he chuckled and draped his body over toms “you lasted longer then expected” Tord said poking Toms cheek.

“i love you tom..” tord whispered “you what?” Tord groaned “don’t make me say it louder i’m embarrassed and need a shower” he said started to get up “no we can shower later i wanna hold you” Tom said mumbling.Tord sighed and let Tom do what he wants and drifts off “i love u too tord” tom said to quiet for tord to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of them lasted very long...like at all but horny teens be horny teens ig   
> -  
> Thank you for reading,kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
